I Love You, Goodbye
I Love You, Goodbye (en español "Te amo, adiós) es el decimocuarto episodio de la segunda temporada de y el trigésimo sexto episodio de la serie en general. Sinopsis EL GRAN DÍA — Con los últimos preparativos para su unión con Jackson en marcha, Hayley comienza a preguntarse si el ritual en verdad funcionará. Después de su llegada a la casa, Elijah tiene un tenso encuentro con Klaus y rápidamente sospecha que su hermano puede estar tramando algo. Mientras tanto, Kol, quien está guardando un devastador secreto de Davina, busca la ayuda de Rebekah cuando se da cuenta de que el tiempo no está de su lado. Por último, Cami hace una sorprendente revelación que involucra a la bebé Hope. Marcel también aparece. Trama Elenco Elenco Principal *Joseph Morgan como Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies como Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin como Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis como Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes como Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell como Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood como Vincent Griffith/Finn Mikaelson Elenco Recurrente *Steven Krueger como Josh Rosza *Daniel Sharman como Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson *Colin Woodell como Aiden *Nishi Munshi como Gia *Nathan Parsons como Jackson Kenner *Debra Mooney como Mary Dumas *Riley Voelkel como Freya Mikaelson *Maisie Richardson-Sellers como Eva/Rebekah Co-Protagonizada por *Frank Francisco como Hombre Lobo en la boda *Laidee P. Jas como Hombre Lobo *Steven A.D. Taylor como Vampiro Inacreditado *Blake/Charlie como Hope Mikaelson *Preston Baker como Vampiro *Jason Claspell como Hombre Lobo Trivia * Jackson conoce por primera vez a Hope. * Finn es revivido en este episodio por la magia de Freya, con la ayuda de su talismán, que el portaba durante su confrontación con Elijah en el episodio anterior. * Hayley y Jackson se casan y los vampiros y lobos de Nueva Orleans acuden como invitados. Una vez que el matrimonio se completó, los ojos de los lobos cambiaron a un tono ámbar mostrando su nuevo poder como parte de su unión a la manada de Hayley y Jackson. * Klaus mata a los restantes líderes licántropos que se negaron a renunciar a su lealtad hacia las brujas. Jackson considera que es un gesto amable por parte de Klaus, aunque en su retorcida manera habitual. * Después de la boda, Klaus invita a Hayley y Jackson a vivir en la compuesta con él. *Hope es introducida a la sociedad supernatural de Nueva Orleans durante la fiesta de la boda. *Elijah le dice a Hayley que planea dejar la compuesta y vivir en Algiers con Marcel y sus vampiros. El cree que, si los guía, la comunidad de vampiros crecerá de una manera positiva. * Davina y Kol finalmente completan la daga dorada en este episodio. * A pesar de su mejor intento y el de Rebekah, Kol es incapaz de romper el hechizo y muere al final del episodio. Muere con Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah y Davina a su lado. En sus últimos momentos, afirma que ya no le teme a la muerte porque su familia finalmente está con él y se preocupan por su destino. ** Rebekah le promete a Kol antes de su muere que lo consagrarán como un brujo de Nueva Orleans y que no dejará su nuevo cuerpo hasta que ella encuentre la manera de revivirlo. ***Ella fue incapaz de cumplir su promesa debido a que la Strix mató su cuerpo de bruja y hechizo su Original causando que Rebekah le pidiera a Elijah que la apuñalara. * Después de revivir a Finn, Freya le dice que Dahlia sentirá a Hope cuando empiece a utilizar su magia y que Esther, aún con todo su poder, no era nada comparado con el de su tía. Continuidad * Oliver fue mencionado en este episodio. Fue asesinado por un hechizo impuesto por las brujas en Wheel Inside the Wheel. * Elijah menciona a Ansel en este episodio. Fue asesinado por Klaus en Chasing the Devil’s Tail. Asesinados *Kaleb Westphall - hechizado; asesinado por Finn Mikaelson. *Kol - hechizado; asesinado por Finn Mikaelson como espíritu a través de la muerte de Kaleb. Detrás de Escenas *Este es el primer episodio en acreditar a Yusuf Gatewood como un regular de la serie. *Este episodio tuvo cerca de 1.44 millones de espectadores en EUA.. Referencias Culturales Frases |-|Promo larga= :Klaus (a Hayley): "Ningún familiar mío se casa en el pantano." :Elijah (a Klaus): ”¿Qué estás planeando?" :Klaus (a Elijah): "Deja que Jackson tenga a Hayley. En verdad, su reino será de corta duración." :Elijah (a Klaus): "De verdad no puedes creer que voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Jackson el día de la boda de Hayley." :Klaus (a Elijah): Él no es uno de nosotros." |-|Frases del Episodio= :Kol (a Davina): "Estamos debajo de las mismas estrellas- Hay un chico, y él está con una chica, y piensa que tiene todo el tiempo en el mundo, y está en lo cierto. Y lo odio. It's some guy, and he's with his girl, and he thinks he's got all the time in the world, and he's right." ---- :Kol (a Klaus, Elijah a Rebekah): "Toda mi vida, todo lo que siempre quise era que ustedes se preocuparan por mí." :Rebekah (a Kol): "Kol, escúchame. No tienes mucho tiempo. Vas a morir. Pero morirás como un brujo, y consagraremos tu cuerpo. Te unirás a los Ancestros del Barrio Francés y esos espíritus pueden regresar. Y te prometo, hermano, no dejaré este cuerpo hasta que encuentre una manera de traerte a casa." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Galería |-|Promocionales= TO214promo Josh-Aiden.jpg TO214promo Josh-Aiden(2).jpg TO214promo Freya.jpg TO214promo Jayley-wedding.jpg TO214promo Hayley.jpg TO214promo Jackson-Hayley.jpg Hayley 2x14-2.jpg TO214promo Hayley-Jackson-Mary.jpg TO214promo Davina-Josh.jpg |-|Capturas= Referencias Ver también en:I Love You, Goodbye Categoría:Guía de Episodios de The Originals Categoría:Temporada Dos (The Originals)